The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for liquid containing micro-nano bubbles, a manufacturing device for liquid containing micro-nano bubbles, and an application device for liquid containing micro-nano bubbles. The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing device for liquid containing micro-nano bubbles for generating a large amount of micro-nano bubbles having a wide range of sizes with efficiency by using, for example, two kinds of micro-nano bubble generators. The present invention also relates to an application device for liquid containing micro-nano bubbles capable of producing liquid containing a large amount of micro-nano bubbles in a wide size distribution and applying them to various facilities so as to achieve considerable enhancement in performance of various facilities.
Conventionally, a method and a device for generating micro-nano bubbles by using one kind of micro-nano bubble generator have been proposed.
In such conventional technology, a method and a device for utilizing nano bubbles are shown in JP 2004-121962 A. This conventional technology utilizes such characteristics of nano bubbles as decrease in buoyancy, increase in surface area, increase in surface activity, generation of local high pressure fields, a surface active property and an antiseptic property attained by achievement of electrostatic polarization. More specifically, it has been disclosed that by associating these characteristics with each other, a fouling component adsorption function, a substance surface high-speed cleaning and an antiseptic function allow advanced cleaning of various substances with low environmental load as well as purification of contaminated water.
In another conventional technology, a nano bubble generation method is disclosed in JP 2003-334548 A. This technology includes step (1) for gasifying part of liquid by decomposition, step (2) for applying ultrasonic waves to liquids, or step (3) composed of a step for gasifying part of liquid by decomposition and a step for applying ultrasonic waves.
In yet another conventional technology, a waste fluid treatment device using ozone micro bubbles is disclosed in JP 2004-321959 A. In this technology, ozone gas generated by an ozonizer and waste liquid drawn from the bottom of a treatment tank are fed to a micro bubble generator through a pressurization pump. In this technology, it is also disclosed that the waste fluid in the treatment tank is aerated by the generated ozone micro bubbles sent from the opening of a gas blow-off pipe.
Now, in the micro-nano bubble generation method and the micro-nano bubble generator, it is required to manage the generation state of micro-nano bubbles so as to achieve the optimal state and to constantly maintain the optimal generation state so as to enhance the performance of various facilities. In the field using micro-nano bubbles, it is demanded that a large amount of various micro-nano bubbles in a wide size distribution should be produced more economically.